philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Light TV - God's Channel of Blessings (Program Schedule)
Weekdays Umagaan * 5:55 am - Station Message On Air * 6 am - Daylight Devotion (Light TV Radio) * 6:30 am - News Light sa Umaga (Light TV Radio) * 7 am - Bangon Na Pilipinas (Light TV Radio) * 8 am - Straight from the Word (Light TV Radio) * 9 am - Solemn Sessions * 9:30 am - Tiny Kitchen * 10:00 am - Hashtag Pinoy * 11 am - Family Maters (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 11:30 am - Entrepinoy Espesyal (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 12 nn - ** Mon: H20 (with Kyle Idleman) ** Tues: Prayer Line (live) ** Wed: Act of God (with Kenneth Copeland) ** Thurs: Ancient Secret of the Bible ** Fri: Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) * 12:30 pm - (Mon, Wed, and Fri) Tinig Balita (delayed telecast from FEBC Radyo TV) Gospel Blocks * 1 pm - Steven Furtick * 1:30 pm - Joel Osteen * 2 pm - Joyce Meyer * 2:30 pm - David Jeremiah * 3 pm - Jentezen Franklin Hapon Delights * 3:30 pm - Veggie Tales (KidZoned) * 4 pm - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) * 4:30 pm - Flying House (KidZoned) * 5 pm - Hillsong Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - Bless Pilipinas * 6:30 pm - ** Mon: Worship, Word and Wonders ** Tues: Jesus The Healer ** Wed: PJM Forum ** Thurs: Book of Ruth (with Tommy Tenney) ** Fri: Joyce Meyer * 7 pm - ** Wed: Joel Osteen ** Thurs: David Jeremiah ** Fri: Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Service (live) * 7:30 pm - ** Tues: Steven Furtick ** Wed: Hudyat Balita (delayed telecast from FEBC Radyo TV) ** Thurs: Bible Study in the Sky * 8 pm - ** Mon: Word of God Network (Christ's Commission Fellowship) ** Tues: Prayer Line ** Wed: Diyos at Bayan (live) ** Thurs: Worship, Word and Wonders (live) * 9 pm - ** Mon: Light Up ** Tues: Lifegiver ** Wed: Billy Graham * 9:30 pm - Road Trip * 10:30 pm - Heartline (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps * 12 mn - Station Message: Off Air Kaibigaan Weekend Saturday Umagaan * 4:55 am - Station Message: On Air * 5 am - Maunlad na Pilipino (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 6 am - Hardin ng Panalangin (replay from FEBC Radyo TV) * 6:30 am - Pagsusuri (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 7 am - 1 Music Village * 7:30 am - Ehemplo (simulcast FEBC Radyo TV) * 8:30 am - Tabas Ng Batas (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 10 am - Travel Light (with Max Lucado) * 10:30 am - U Kids (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) * 11 am - Masayang Tahanan (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 12 nn - You'll Get Through This (wtih Max Lucado) * 12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights * 1 pm - Worship, Word and Wonders * 2:30 pm - Jimmy Evans and Allan Kelsey * 3 pm - EBang Usapan (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 4 pm - Light Cinema Specials Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - PJM Forum * 6:30 pm - Light Up * 7 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) * 8 pm - The Awesome Life * 9 pm - Derek Prince Classics * 9:30 pm - River of Worship * 10 pm - Light Cinema Specials (replay) * 12 mn - Station Message: Off Air Sunday Umagaan * 4:55 am - Station Message: On Air * 5 am - Life Is Beautiful (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 6 am - Hardin ng Panalangin (replay from FEBC Radyo TV) * 6:30 am - Karungunan Buhay (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 7 am - Sarah Stories (KidZoned) * 7:30 am - VeggieTales (KidZoned) * 8 am - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) * 8:30 am - The Flying House (KidZoned) * 9 am - Christ's Commission Fellowship Morning Worship Service (live) * 11 pm - Recuerdo at Recado (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 12 nn - Christ's Commission Fellowship Noontime Worship Service (live) Hapon Delights * 2 pm - Puso at Lakas (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 3 pm - P.A.R.E.: Parenting and Relationship Enhancement (simulcast from FEBC Radyo TV) * 4 pm - House of Praise Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - Jesus the Healer * 7 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 7:30 pm - Max Lucado * 8 pm - Greg Laurie * 8:30 pm - Tony Evans * 9 pm - Totoo Lunas * 9:30 pm - River of Worship * 10 pm - Jesus the Healer Miracle and Healing Service (replay) * 12:30 am - Station Message: Off Air Category:Program Schedule